Friends With Benefit
by kklzd
Summary: Friends?" "Friends." Dan pergumulan hangat itu terus terjadi disaat mereka tidak 'melihat'.
1. Chapter 1

Friends With Benefit

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,OOC-ish,School-life,BL,theres a lot of warns here. Don't read this fic if you don't like.

Summary : "Friends?" "Friends." Dan pergumulan hangat itu terus terjadi disaat mereka tidak 'melihat'.

Sasuke P.O.V

Uhm—hi, aku Uchiha Sasuke,umurku 18 tahun dan sekarang aku menempati tingkat ketiga di sekolahku,Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa bulan lagi,aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Yah,terkadang aku merasa hidupku ini berjalan begitu cepat, _terkadang_ sih. Oh,kalian pasti belum mengetahui ciri spesifik diriku kan?ahaha.

Klan Uchiha di Konoha merupakan klan yang cukup familiar,dikarenakan kulit pucat kami yang terlalu pucat—tapi bukan albino. Rambut hitam legam,kekuasaan melimpah,kepintaran diatas rata-rata,ketampanan yang tak tertanding. Terkadang aku heran,kenapa 'mereka' mengatakan diriku terlalu sempurna,terkadang manusia hanya melihat dari luarnya saja. Aku juga memiliki banyak kekurangan internalku,terutama dalam hal sosialisasi.

Uchiha's can't speak normally because they're too introvert.

Terkadang aku merasa diriku seperti _pangeran_ namun _pecundang_. Mereka hanya bisa menyanjungku tanpa berniat untuk mengajakku untuk berteman,wanita wanita penuh make-up hanya ingin aku sebagai pacar mainannya. Cih,aku tau wanita memang racun,terkecuali ibuku.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sial,suara cempreng itu. Rambut pink nya itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu tidak,Sasuke-kun?"dia duduk sambil memainkan rambutnya didepanku. Atas nama ayahku aku bersumpah rambutku lebih halus dan berkilau.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya,idiot."

"Ih,Sasuke-kun jahat! Hari ini kita ada siswa pindahan dari Seattle." Sakura—wanita dengan gen rambut yang agak aneh itu memang biang gosip,hebat sekali,

"Terus?"

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi sainganmu,'Suke-kun. Dia begitu charming." Ucapnya sambil memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya,hih.

"Bukannya bagus?aku muak atas pujaan semu kalian." Ucapku sambil bangkit dan keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suasana kelasku begitu ricuh,para wanita sibuk menggosip dengan topik "Pria dari Seattle" nya itu. Aku hanya fokus dengan novel Haruki Murakami dan sesekali membetulkan kacamataku yang terkadang melorot. Aku menyesal bisa sekolah disini.

Taklama kemudian,Kakashi-sensei datang,dan entah mengapa aku cukup gugup.

Then,Sasuke feels like he's turned like a girl.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

"Semuanya,diharapkan duduk masing-masing ke bangku kalian,kita kedatangan siswa baru!" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil membetulkan maskernya. Sejak kapan guru diperbolehkan untuk memakai masker?

"Sensei!" Yamanaka Ino,siswi berambut pirang pucat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kakashi hanya menatapnya malas.

' _Dasar centil.'_

"Apakah muridnya tampan?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti,Yamanaka."

Ino hanya mendengus pelan dan disambut dengan cekikikan Sakura.

"Nah,Naruto! Masuk!"

Seketika,tatapan seluruh siswa termasuk pangeran kita,Uchiha Sasuke terpana dengan sosok yang benar-benar menarik perhatian.

Lelaki itu tak begitu tinggi namun tegap,memakai kemeja yang benar-benar pas di tubuhnya,dengan dua kancing yang terbuka dari atas memamerkan kulit caramelnya yang hangat. Mata shappire nya yang cerah,rambut oranye yang ditata sedemikian rupa,garis dipipinya yang membuatnya seperti rubah kecil yang rupawan,dan senyumnya yang teduh.

Seketika,Sasuke ingin pulang kerumahnya.

"Hey,my name is Namikaze Naruto. It's been a long time since i moved to Seattle,i can't speak japanese fluently,can you guys teach—EH?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN TEACH YOU!"

"NARUTO-KUN DAISUKI!"

Naruto yang tidak dapat bereaksi apa apa hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk,dan menambah euphoria siswi-siswi fakir cinta di kelas barunya. Mata shappirenya memantau jeli keseluruhan penghuni kelasnya,dan dia jatuh tepat pada satu objek.

Rambut hitam,kulit pucat,kacamata frame hitam,menatapnya dengan tatapan ' _sorry-but-don't-fuck-with-me._ '

' _Hmm...it's funny.'_ Seringainya tanpa sadar membuat siswi-siswi makin menggila.

"Naruto,you can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Where's him?"

"That boy," Kakashi menunjuk lelaki yang agak terkejut karena namanya dipanggil. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan segera duduk ditempat 'sasaran' tercintanya.

"Hello,i'm Naru—"

"Sasuke."

Naruto pun mengembangkan seringaian rupawannya.

Dengan adanya kehadiran Naruto disini,Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya, entah mengapa dia dihadapkan dengan situasi 'romansa remaja' yang membuatnya pusing. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan kalkulus yang diajarkan Kakashi,meskipun terkadang dia kurang mengerti karena kemampuan berbahasa Jepangnya yang benar-benar underrated,tapi dia kelihatan cukup mengerti.

"Ano..Sasuke,boleh pinjam itu?" Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya,Sasuke terperangah dan mendengus kecil,sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Pinjam apa?"

"Eraser."

Sasuke pun memberikan penghapusnya tanpa melihat sosok tampan yang berada disebelahnya. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke?dia hanya berusaha menutupi rona pink di pipi pucatnya.

Sasuke P.O.V

APA APAAN INI?!

Kenapa aku agak aneh melihat Nakikaze?Nakikaze Naruto?ah terserah.

Memang benar kata Sakura,dia memang tampan. Eh,apa-apaan aku ini.

Terlebih lagi dia duduk disebelahku,pffft this is too far.

Aku yakin,Naruto sebenarnya bisa bahasa Jepang,tapi kosakatanya sedikit,minim sekali.

Aku harus fokus,tiga minggu lagi akan ada ujian persiapan kelulusan.

Tapi aneh ya,kenapa Naruto dengan mudahnya pindah sekolah dengan kurun waktu yang begitu singkat?kecuali dia anak orang kaya,sih.

Ah terserah dnegan rambut orange itu,aku harus belajar.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke?bisa antar aku berkeliling sekolah?"Naruto memulai pembicaraannya,Kakashi-sensei baru saja keluar beberapa menit yang lalu,sekarang saatnya jam istirahat.

"Ah?lebih baik kau bersama ketua kelas ini saja. Itu Hyuuga Neji." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Please. I don't have any friends but you." Naruto menarik tangan pucat Sasuke yang beranjak keluar dari kursinya,dan menimbulkan dampak 'eletric shock' bagi Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke pun mengedikkan bahunya dan Naruto bangkit untuk berjalan disebelahnya.

Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih memegang tangan pucat sang Uchiha.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mengitari Konoha Gakuen,sesekali Naruto bercanda atau memberikan guyonan-guyonan kecil pada Uchiha,dan dijawab dengan "Hn" ataupun "Ya,terserah."

"Oh ya,Sasuke. Kau kenapa selalu sendiri?"Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang behadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket yang berjarak beberapa meter. Sasuke pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman."

" _But you perfect,dude_." Naruto menyikut siku Sasuke pelan. Membuat si empunya agak berjengit.

" _Really_?"

Naruto melihatnya intens, Shappire meets Onyx.

"Kau tampan,kalau di Seattle pasti mantanmu banyak."

"Aku belum pernah pacaran,"Sergahnnya,namun Sasuke mengatakan fakta. Ia benci ketika perempuan hanya memandangnya karena 'Uchiha' bukan 'Sasuke'.

"Ya sudah!pacaran denganku saja!"

"NANI KORE?" Sasuke refleks memukul kening Naruto,untung saja siswa-siswa yang lain sibuk melihat orang bermain basket. Naruto mendengus pelan,namun tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya dua kali lipat lebih teduh dari pertama.

" _Look_ ,di Canada saja sudah memperbolehkan pernikahan sejenis. Kenapa manusia sekarang begitu naif ya?cinta itu kan tidak memandang gender,kadang manusia terlalu memanggap tabu semua hal."

Sasuke tertohok. Apa maksudnya lelaki ini.

"Apa-apaan kau, tentu saja disini beda. Dan satu lagi,aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan idiot sepertimu,baka." Sasuke pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa renyah.

" _We'll see,sweetie."_

 _"In your dream,moron."_

Naruto pun bergegas mengejar Sasuke yang memegang pipinya yang menghangat.

"Sasuke!"Naruto pun mencoba menyamakan langkahnya. Sasuke belum mau melihatnya,Sasuke cukup kehilangan pridenya untuk saat ini.

"Apa?!"ketusnya ketika Naruto menarik bahunya untuk menyamakan bahunya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat Uchiha cukup kewalahan dengan tingkahnya.

Refleks,Sasuke menutup matanya,seakan takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tak lama,dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya

Cup.

Onyx itu pun kembali menatap dalamnya Shappire.

"I think i like you. You think that i'm fool enough to let you go. But i'll try as long as i can,you'll be mine soon."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika Naruto makin mempermanis senyumannya.

'Sial.'

Sepertinya,Sasuke harus mengajukan surat pindah sekolah.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 : Trust?

Friends With Benefit

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,OOC-ish,BL,there's a lot of warns here. Don't read this fic if you don't like.

Summary : "Friends?" "Friends." Dan pergumulan hangat itu terus terjadi disaat mereka tidak 'melihat'

Chapter 2 : Trust?

Sasuke berlari secepat yang dia bisa,berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona _pinkish_ dipipi dan hatinya yang berdentum lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Kuso.' Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa letih—dan bingung.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto baru saja memberikan sebuah ultimatum untuk mengklaim Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan itu baru terjadi hari ini!

"Sas," suara baritone membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto dimana?sebentar lagi sudah mau bel masuk." Sai mengetukkan jarinya dimeja,Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Mana ku tahu,bukan urusanku."

Giliran,Sai menghembuskan nafasnya,terkadang Uchiha yang satu ini memang ingin dicemplungkan ke sungai terdekat.

"Sas,reputasimu tinggi disini. Nanti kalau kau tidak mencarinya kau mau fans wanita-wanitamu mengataimu tidak pedulian?" Sasuke yang masih meneguk jus tomatnya menatap Sai intens.

' _Iya juga sih.'_

 _Uchiha Sasuke sangat memperhatikan image anak pintar nan sempurna._

"Ya,bilang sama Kurenai-sensei aku mencari murid baru."

"Siap!" tawa renyah Sai tak terdengar lagi oleh Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

'ANAK ITU MEREPOTKAN SAJA!'

Sasuke berkeliling,mencari sang _orange-dobe-san—_ panggilan tersayang. Kakinya yang jenjang menyusuri laboratorium,kelas,kantin bahkan kamar mandi.

"Anak itu lebih baik diikat dan dilemparkan ke jurang."kesalnya. sasuke pun akhirnya pergi ke daerah parkir didekat gerbang sekolah.

Dan dia memang melihat sosok orange bersama tiga orang temannya yang berpakaian biasa. Penasaran,Sasuke pun agak mendekatkan diri untuk melihat seseorang yang bercengkrama dengan Naruto.

' _Apa jangan-jangan dia bandar narkoba?'_

' _Naruto seorang teroris?'_

' _Naruto seorang gigo—'_

"SASUKE!"

Suara yang satu oktaf lebih berat dari Sasuke mengejutkannya. Naruto sudah ada didepannya sejak Sasuke mulai berimajinasi dengan _calonsuamicoretcaloncrush_ -nya.

Sasuke ingin mati saja disitu. Dia hampir berjongkok belakang mobil seseorang sehingga rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi namun lembut itu mencuat,dengan wajah **'ih siapa itu yang bicara dengan pacarku?'**

Naruto tersenyum kecil,dan menggandeng Sasuke yang masih bertarung dengan gengsinya,dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menolak.

" _C'mon!i wanna introduce you to my friends there_ ," tunjuk Naruto kepada ketiga lelaki yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan lama-lama ya,nanti kita masuk ke kelas." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kenapa Sasuke bukannya melepaskan tangannya dan berlari kembali ke kelas?bukankan tugasnya sudah selesai untuk menegur sang Namikaze untuk kembali ke kelas?

" _Whoa!who's that guy,Naru?i never thought you find someone as cute as pie here_."goda lelaki _auburn_ dengan tattoo kanji 'Ai'—cinta dikeningnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil,tidak merasakan rasa sakit hati ketika lelaki itu menggodanya.

" _Naru,he's such a cutie,anyway!"_ seru lelaki berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hm,he's good."tambah lelaki berambut nenas disebelah lelaki berambut merah.

" _Don't you dare to joking around me about him!"_ Naruto marah,namun Sasuke menemukan rasa senang ketika Naruto membelanya.

' _Apa aku benar benar suka dengannya?'_

"Namaku Rei Gaara,maaf menggodamu tadi."lelaki berambut _auburn_ tadi mengenalkan dirinya,Sasuke pun menjabat tangan si _auburn._

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru."

Sasuke menjabat tangan mereka berdua secara bergantian,Naruto pun merangkul pinggang ramping sang Uchiha.

"Gentlemen,this is Uchiha Sasuke. _Namikaze Naruto's official boyfriend._ " Ucapnya mantap sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya. Sasuke terperangah.

"Ha ap—"

"SERIUS?"

Terkadang,Naruto suka memberikan pernyataan-pernyataan yang kadang tidak relevan,dan berakhir dengan jitakan Gaara dikepala sang _Orange_.

Tapi entah mengapa,Naruto kali ini memang serius.

' _Ugh.'_ Gaara merasakan sensasi yang tidak enak mengenai ucapan teman karibnya.

Teman karib, _mungkin_.

" _Uchiha,you should be thankful."_ gumam Gaara,Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

'Ck,merepotkan.'

"Kita mau kemana,Naruto?"tanya Sasuke,mereka mulai memasuki mobilnya masing-masing,Sasuke tentu saja dengan Naruto didalam Gallardo merahnya.

"Take a seat,lah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu keliling Konoha."

"Kau gila?!kita masih ada jam belajar dan kau—"

"Kalau kau tidak ikut,yasudah aku tinggal. Paling kau dihukum." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sambil memasang _seatbelt_. Sasuke yang sedikit malas pun akhirnya mengikuti Naruto.

"Katanya tidak mau ikut?"Naruto mendengus geli,Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Memang aku ada bilang seperti itu?baiklah,aku per—" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke cepat dan cukup keras,sehingga Sasuke hampir menubruk lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu. Nafas mereka menderu,sekali lagi _onyx_ bertemu dengan _shappire_.

CUP.

Naruto mencium ujung hidung mancung Sasuke.

" _Don't go."_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan duduk,Naruto pun memasangkan seatbelt untuk Sasuke.

" _Take a seat,princess. You'll be fine."_

Sasuke P.O.V

Princess?dia bilang aku princess? Bagus sekali.

Aku merasakan diriku seperti waniita-wanita di roman picisan yang ada dinovel kesukaan aniki.

Betapa tidak?aku baru saja diganggucoretdigombali oleh lelaki antah berantah yang bilang kalau dia berasal dari Seattle,punya tiga orang teman yang tampannya minta ampun dan pastinya kaya-kaya,dan gebetanku yang satu ini juga hampir sempurna.

Oh ayolah,lelaki yang straight saja pasti akan berubah melihatnya. Rambut blonde dengan model spikenya,kulit tannya yang menggoda,dada bidang yang tertutupi oleh kemeja sekolah yang cukup tipis—dan sesuatu yang menyerupai kumis membuat kesan manis tapi seksi.

Percaya atau tidak,aku meragukan kejantanan—bukan,maksudku orientasi seksualku sendiri.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

"Sas, _you ok?"_ tanya Naruto sambil fokus ke mereka berdua berada ditengah-tengah antara mobil Gaara dan mobil Shikamaru. Gallardonya melesat dengan kecepatan yang cukup konstan.

"Ya?aku kenapa?"tanya Sasuke,Naruto menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku merasa kau ada masalah. Kau khawatir bolos?" Sasuke mengangguk perlahan,Naruto mendengus geli.

"Hn,begitulah."

Naruto tertawa kecil,dia menekan tombol play di audio mobilnya,mendengarkan lagu yang tidak asing diantara keduanya—Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu seperti bocah yang baru masuk SMA,Sas. Aku yakin _Uncle_ Fugaku tidak marah." Sasuke terperangah tidak percaya,alisnya bertaut.

"Kau tahu ayahku?"tanyanya selidik,Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya mulai tidak aman. naruto memandangnya sekilas.

"Temani aku belanja dulu,baru aku beri tahu."

"Kalau tidak mau,bagaimana?"

"Kau mau aku ambil perjakamu disini?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

Dua Ferarri Enzo dan Lamborghini Gallardo terparkir didepan outlet G.U di Shinjukyu,kelima lelaki tempan dengan dua orang memakai baju seragam sekolah dan tiga orang yang memakai baju biasa—dan tentu saja sangat mengundang decak kagum kaum hawa,dengan langkah angkuh,Naruto menggandeng Sasuke masuk kedalam dan ditemani oleh ketiga temannya.

"Disini mirip dengan HnM,hanya saja dibuat agak _lebih Jepang_ karena kau tahu,negaramu yang satu ini berusaha membuat _franchise_ nya sendiri."ucap Sasuke,Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

" _I'll look some t-shirts here. Sas,you better go out with me_!disini bajunya keren-keren!"ucap Kiba dengan sumringah yang ditemani dengan dengusan bosan Shikamaru. Yang satu itu memang gila belanja,Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

"Sepertinya aku dan Kiba haru pisah dari kalian bertiga,nanti dia seperti anjing hilang kalau aku tidak ikuti."ucap Shikamaru,Kiba menggerutu.

" _Bloody hell._ " Kiba tetap menarik Shikamaru menjauhi mereka. Sedangkan Naruto melihat kearah Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

" _Gaara,you—"_

" _I'll follow'em,Naru."_ Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi,Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Gaara yang cukup tidak bersahabat. Gaara pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Fuck off with Uchiha_."ucapnya pelan sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berkeliling untuk mencari beberapa setel baju untuk Naruto,tak ayal mereka saling menanyakan selera fashion masing-masing. Satu kesamaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke,mereka menyukai sesuatu hal yang minimalis,meskipun Naruto mengakui bahwa dia menyuaki warna _Oranye_ ,namun dia memiliki style yang simple dan tidak mencolok seperti Kiba.

"Cocok yang mana?" Naruto memilih kemeja berwarna _pale blue_ dan sweater rajutan berwarna hitam dengan pola-pola _stripes_ ,kainnya juga tidak panas.

Sasuke menunjuk sweaternya,dan Naruto pun memberikan sweater itu untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Cobalah,aku ingin memberikan itu. Anggap saja ungkapan perkenalan." Naruto sedikit mendorong Sasuke kearah Fitting room. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam Fitting room dan Naruto menguncinya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika Naruto mencengkram bahu sang Uchiha kuat,wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto berhembus lembut. Deru jantungnya tidak beraturan ketika Naruto melumat bibir tipisnya lembut.

"Mmm!" Sasuke mencoba melawan,saraf-saraf otaknya beku seketika. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang Namikaze sangatlah memabukkan meskipun hanya sebentar. Naruto melepasnya dan mencium sekilas bibirnya lagi.

"Apa maskudmu?!" bentak Sasuke,Naruto hanya tersenyum teduh.

"Mencuri _second kiss_ mu."

Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat Naruto yang menenteng banyak belanjaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto membelikan beberapa baju yang memang mahal dan benar-benar pas untuk Sasuke. Gaara,Kiba dan Shikamaru belum selesai dengan acara shopping mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk di cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari outlet.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"tanya Sasuke sambil memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan untuk mendatangi mereka.

"Aku saja yang bayar."

"Nope,kau sudah memberikan aku banyak baju." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Satu _frapucinno_ dan _orange juice_."

"Baik,Tuan." Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi..bagaimana kau tahu dengan ayahku?"tanya Sasuke memulai pertanyaan. Naruto yang melirik jamnya pun mulai fokus dengan Sasuke.

"Ayahku dan ayahmu merupakan teman sebisnis. Uchiha bekerja sama dengan Namikaze."

' _Pantas saja kaya,anak CEO Namikaze Corp.'_ Batinnya.

"Ayahmu juga berpesan untuk menjaga anaknya—yang setelah aku telusuri yaitu kau dan kakakmu,Itachi. Maka dari itu aku melacak dimana kau bersekolah dan masuk di sekolah yang sama agar lebih mudah untuk memantaumu."ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Dan aku minta maaf atas tingkah Gaara."ucap Naruto sambil memainkan iphonenya. Sasuke terkejut.

"Ah iya,aku juga ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Gaara itu _ex-boyfriendku_."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Ya,kami putus karena dia sempat dekat dengan temanku Sasori. Dan sekarang kami masih berteman. Keluarga Rei dan Namikaze seperti keluarga besar. Die berusaha meyakinkanku agar aku kembali padanya. _But hell,i found you."_ Naruto tersenyum,Sasuke merasakan ada getaran sedikit di hatinya.

"Aku yakin dia masih cinta padamu."

"Untuk apa aku bertahan dengan orang yang menyakitiku,Sasuke?" Naruto meyakinkan lelaki yang sedang menggigit bibirnya.

"Dengar,aku tidak seperfect Gaara. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak kembali pada Gaara?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau,dan aku akan mencoba meskipun aku tahu aku akan kembali dengan harapan kosong. Tapi aku,Sasuke. Benar-benar berpegang teguh dengan ucapanku."

Dan akhirnya,Semburat _pinkish_ terpampang dipipi Sasuke.

" _Aku hanya ingin kau,dan aku akan mencoba meskipun aku tahu aku akan kembali dengan harapan kosong. Tapi aku,Sasuke. Benar-benar berpegang teguh dengan ucapanku."_

TBC

Uhuuu aku jaat banget ya lama update/hik. H-2 menjelang ulang tahun sang author /pose keren

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan,ya!

Mind to review?


End file.
